


El concubino del Rey

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Harry Styles/Earl, Liam Payne/King, Louis Tomlinson/Cardinal, M/M, Niall Horan/prostitute, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Zayn Malik/King, danielle peazer - Freeform, fifteenth century
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>las personas no lo recuerdan, la historia no lo menciona y las eras lo han sepultado debajo de mucho hierro y sangre.</p><p>el rey que jamas vivió lo llaman los historiadores que lo conocen, el reino que bajo su gobierno se perdió en el tiempo, reino cuyo mas oscuro momento fue el rumor de que el rey tenia una concubina, un rumor y nada mas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Liam, hijo- el hombre dolorido que me llamaba desde su santo reposo era mi padre, moribundo, con un extraño mal que no podía mas que venir desde el infierno, culpa de sus pecados,

-el destino me ha alcanzado Liam- una tos desgarradora le detuvo, tome su mano con fuerza su mano que a ciegas me buscaba, -¿padre?- lo llame, me aferraba a su mano como un chiquillo a las faldas de su madre, tenia miedo,

-dios ha decidido llamarme para rendir cuentas- su voz era rasposa, se atoraba en su garganta, se resistía a abandonarle su ultimo aliento,

-¿que he de hacer padre? no puedes marcharte ahora ¿que será de tu reino? ¿que será de tu esposa? ¿que será de tus hijos?- aferre con mi manos sus dedos, con miedo a que se escapara de mi,

-te harás cargo de todo ahora en adelante, eso harás- respiraba agitado, la vida se escapaba a cada respiro -mi reino será de tu madre hasta que cumplas los 18, o antes sí mi esposa amada no pudiera continuar la dirección de este reino con amor y dureza, entonces tu te harás cargo, tu tio Simon, hermano de tu madre y consejero de la corte se hará cargo de tu madre y de apoyarla durante su gobierno, así como a ti cuando asumas el cargo, de mis hijos no habrá quien los pueda cuidar, pues he hecho de ellos unos campeones y hombres y mujeres de bien, amantes del buen y fieles temerosoa de dios, de su iglesia y sus enseñanzas- su voz era dolora, como si una rosa con espinas pugnara por salir a través de su garganta, llore, llore por que mi padre moría,

con un ultimo apretón a mi mano, dejo marchar su ultimo suspiro, su corazón latió por ultima vez, y el brillo escapo de sus ojos.

 

*****

 

los funerales fueron dignas de un rey, asisitieron grandes personalidades, el papa y su sequito, reyes y reynas, duques y duquesas, caballeros y fieles seguidores, estrellas de la opera, y muchas personas las cuales a mi edad apenas habia visto una o dos veces.

-estos son los deseos de dios- me dijo un hombre con un sombrero alto y ornamentos dorados, me extendio su mano y mostrandome su majestuoso anillo incrustado de piedras rojas,

mire a mi madre de pie a mi lado, preguntadole con la mirada que hacer con su mano, normalmente saludaba a los hombre de la corte de mi padre con una reverencia e inclinacion de cabeza, pero este hombre me daba su mano,

-disculpe, su excelencia aun no aprendido-mi madre hizo una reverencia para dispensarse al parecer por una falta que habia cometido, el hombre de vestido y sombrero gracioso dorado y blanco dirigio su mano a mi madre, que dio un casto beso sobre su anillo,

-no hay de que precuparse- le dijo a mi madre despues de extender su mano a un hombre detras de él que rapidamente limpio el anillo, eso me desagrado -aun es joven, tiene mucho que aprender- el hombre se alejo y haciendo gala de su anillo saludo a muchos hombres mas, era incomodo,

-ese hombre es el papa Alejandro VI, Liam- me explico levantadome en sus brazos, recarge mi cabeza en su hombro, eso siempre me reconfortaba -cuando tienes el honor de recibir su saludo tienes que hacer una reverencia y besar su anillo-

-¿porque?- le pregunte desde mi imperturbable refugio,

-por que es una tradicion, y la manera de presentar tu redencion a la representacion de dios en la tierra- beso mi hombro y me bajo de nuevo al suelo,

-cuidenlos voy a recibir a todos las personas que han llegado- le ordeno mi madre a las sirvientas, se alejo dejandonos con ellas, Ruth tenia 2 años y  Nicola 11 meses, ambas en brazos de mujeres que apenas mostraban cariño por nosotros.

 

el dia se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche y por órdenes de mi madre, nos quedamos ahí también, algunos de los hombres que fueron a presentarles por última vez respetos a mi padre llegaban con grandes arreglos florales o brillantes y carísimos regalos a mi madre, de otros solo se recibieron sus condolencias, un desfile de personas que no conocía y que tal vez nunca conoceré.

****

al fin ya muy tarde en la madrugada el último hombre abandonó la sala de eventos del castillo de mi padre.

 

 

*****

****

-¿madre?- la llame antes de que cerrara la puerta y desapareciera tras de ella, a pesar de que la abuela le había dicho a mi madre que las sirvientas debian arreglarnos y arroparnos en la noche jamas lo habia aceptado, cada noche cuando podía, se encargaba ella misma de bañarnos, cambiarnos y arroparnos a la hora de dormir,

****

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto desde la puerta,

****

-¿que significa morir?- le pregunté, no pude ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero su suspiro me dejo ver la tristeza que embargaba su alma,

****

-significa que el alma de tu padre ha dejado su cuerpo y ahora esta en los cielos con dios, en su santa gloria- se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama,

****

-de verdad mamá, que significa el que papá haya muerto- eso lo decían los libros, el alma, dios, y su gloria, si eso fuera cierto entonces porque la gente sufría tanto con una muerte, ella suspiro,

****

-eso significa morir, así que duerme ahora- camino rápido hacia la puerta y sin despedirse se fue,

 **  
**esa noche en sueños vio a su padre, estaba en el castillo, en el salón del sol, lo habían diseñado para que se iluminará de color dorado por una hora durante el atardecer, una suave voz melodía, cadenciosa y lastimera se escuchaba lejana, corrió hacia él, pero nunca se acercó, esa sonrisa majestuoso y llena de amor lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, sintió miedo y desesperación, porque no podía alcanzar a su padre, quería abrazarlo dormirse en sus brazos, entonces su padre había dejado de sonreirle, se había dado la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar lejos de él, por más que grito y lloro él no había vuelto, como si no escuchara, como si no le importara, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, el efecto de la habitacion desaparecia al oscurecer, fue cuando entendió que jamas lo volveria a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

-cariño es hora- me levanto mi madre, era temprano, aun no salia el sol en el horizonte,

 

-¿qué sucede?-  no era usual levantarnos a esta hora, no al menos para nosotros,

 

-hoy será el nombramiento de tu tío Simón II como consejero y asumiré el cargo de tu padre- no sabia que tenia un tio Simon, han sido estos últimos días muy educativos,

 

-¿porque?- en ese entonces mi comprensión del mundo no llegaba más allá de los juegos y las golosinas,

 

-por que así son las cosas Liam, sin tu padre en el trono alguien tiene que ocuparlo y hasta que cumplas los 18 años estare a cargo- parecía molesta,

 

-¿que hace el consejero real?- se movían sus manos ágiles para ponerme la ropa para lo que suponía sería una ceremonia,

 

-quien aconseja al rey- dijo mientras deslizaba en mis pies los zapatos -o quien me aconsejara mientras esté al mando-

 

-¿quien es el tío Simón II?- parecía molesta, pero no sabía si estaba molesta por ocupar el trono de mi padre o por el tío Simón II

 

-es mi hermano- recordé que mi padre en su lecho de muerte me había dicho quien era -Liam necesito que este día seas un buen niño y seas muy paciente, habrá muchas personas que se acercaran a ti y te hablaran, se cortés y contesta lo más sensato y amablemente posible ¿de acuerdo?- termino de vestirme y tomo mi cara entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, estaban apagados, creo que le hacía falta papá,

 

-¿porque?- lucia exasperada y muy cansada

 

-por que así son las cosas y así se hará- se levantó y se presionó en puente de la nariz  -baja al comedor en unos momentos estare ahi con tus hermanas- me encamine a la puerta  y antes de que mamá desapareciera del umbral de mi vista la vi estremecerse estaba llorando.

 

recordé el sueño de anoche en la habitación del sol, de papá con su hermosa sonrisa, con la tranquilidad que sentí, con la esperanza de su abrazo, con el confort de su calor y la desesperación de verlo desvanecerse en la oscuridad, el frío de su adiós, quizá mamá tambien se siente así, y como soy un buen niño me portaré bien.

  
  


*****

por alguna extraña razón antes de la ceremonia estuve en brazos de cuantas personas se acercaron a hablar conmigo, no entendía la mayoría de las cosas de las que hablaban, pero apenas decía algunas bobadas, me levantaban en sus brazos y me abrazaban, la gente no me abrazaba, era extraño, nunca lo hacían pero era agradable sentir el contacto de otras personas.

 

-todos los invitados, necesito presten atención- un hombre de los que reconocí de la corte de mi padre estaba al frente,

 

-ven- me susurro una sirvienta que esquivo a los invitados para llevarme hasta un costado de mi madre,

 

-Bienvenido sean todos a los aposentos del rey Geoff III, amo y señor de las tierras de Asturias, hoy venimos a celebrar la posesión del trono por la reina Karen amada esposa y progenitora de los hijos del rey y al nombramiento de Simón II como consejero real- tanto el tío Simón II, con el que no he hablado todavía, como mi madre se acercaron al hombre de la corte, con una reverencia se hizo a un lado mostrandolos a todos los invitados,

 

-como testigo este día contamos con todos ustedes, favoritos y amigos del Rey Geoff III- la sala se llenó de vítores y aplausos -miembros de la corte del Rey Geoff III- más atronadores aplausos -y al sumo pontífice de nuestra santa iglesia católica el papa Alejandro VI- la sala se enardeció con más aplausos -cumpliendo con los últimos deseos de nuestro amado señor- el hombre que reconocí como el papa apareció detrás de mi madre con un hombre a su lado, sujetaba una corona sobre una almohada blanca y un rollo de papel,

 

-a los miembros de mi corte- dijo el hombre de la corte de mi padre, el que dirigía la ceremonio me atrajo con su voz, en sus manos sostenía un rollo de papel extendido y leia,

 

-han de cumplir mis últimos mandatos tal como aquí los detallo, como forma de presentar sus respetos a mi el Rey Geoff III amo y señor de las tierras de Asturias y su nueva señora la Reina Karen- el hombre señaló a mi madre quien dio un paso adelante,

 

-queridos amigos, hombre nobles y miembros de mi corte han de nombrar a mi esposa la reina Karen, el dia despues de mi entierro, con el poder que una vez me confiaron, pues se será ella quien continué mi legado en esta tierra hasta...- de pronto el aire se volvió tenso, el hombre de la corte de mi padre se detuvo un momento y la mujer que se encargaba de cuidarnos me empujo para que diera un paso adelante -que Liam, mi hijo primero, cumpla los 18 años y tome mi trono, si éste, una vez en el poder, aun no llegara a estar unido en santo matrimonio, mi mujer, la ahora reina Karen, se le nombrara con el título de reina madre hasta que mi hijo despose una mujer- el que sabía que era el papa tomó la corona de la almohada que llevaba su sirviente y la posaba sobre la cabeza de mi madre, todo se estremeció bajo el estruendo de los aplausos y vítores,

 

-en la dirección del pueblo y destino de Asturias, se nombra a Simón II, hermano de mi esposa la Reina Karen como consejero real- el papa extendió al tío Simón II el rollo de papel que enseguida lo desenrollo y mostró a todos los presentes -en todas las actividades en las que la Reina necesite su apoyo, Simon II segundo tambien fungirá como consejero real cuando mi hijo Liam suba al trono, sin más que añadir en esta carta, dedicada a este fin, deseo a todos una feliz y larga vida, a mi pueblo y a mi esposa y amados hijos, nos encontraremos en la eternidad.

  
las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, pasaron al gran comedor donde se sirvió un gran banquete y mucho vino, dentro de mi poco entendimiento supe que algun dia, asumiriá el ahora trono de mi madre, el mismo que una vez fue de mi padre.


	3. Chapter 3

para cuando cumpli los 12 años ya había comenzado mis estudios: politica, historia, filosofia, matematicas, arte y música, debo confesar que el piano había sido totalmente devastador, llevó mucho tiempo aprender las notas y sobre todo aprender a mover los dedos en diferentes direcciones, tarde 1 año en tocar un cancion completa y 4 años en dominarlo totalmente, cuando había preguntado a mi madre si era necesario que aprendiera a tocar el piano había sido rotundamente firme en su respuesta -tu padre lo hacía, y su padre y el padre de su padre, por lo tanto tu tambien lo aprenderás- Ruth ahora con 9 años y yo comenzabamos a practicar con el violín, Nicola de 7 años aún lucha con los maestros que intentan enseñarle modales, es muy testaruda, algún día será una gran mujer.

-Liam deja de fantasear y date prisa, Cristofano dell'Altissimo te esta esperando- me encantaba estar en la habitacion del sol, me recordaba a mi padre, aun lo extrañaba,

-¿Cristofano dell'Altissimo?- ¿quien era? y ¿porque me estaba esperando?

 

-tu nuevo maestro de arte- hablaba rápido, mientras la seguía por el pasillo,

 

-¿y Mantegna?- mi profesor de arte o por lo menos el que era hasta la última clase en que lo vi,

 

-maestro Liam, ¡ma-es-tro! el que seas príncipe no te exime de llamar a las personas por sus títulos, aprende bien eso, es un consejo que te servirá cuando asumas el trono de tu padre, el maestro Andrea Mantegna ha vuelto a su tierra natal al parecer su madre a muerto y tiene que hacerse cargo de su padre que está tambien muy enfermo y no volverá pronto- entendí el gesto de disgusto y tristeza que surcó el rostro de mi madre, Mantegna, el maestro Mantegna no volverá hasta que su padre muera y no tenga más obligaciones para quedarse en su tierra,

 

-¿sucede algo? te ves agitada- le pregunte al darme cuenta de que se veía nerviosa, y tenia fruncido el ceño

 

-es verdad habia olvidado contártelo- dijo expresando verdadero asombro y arrepentimiento por su olvido -ha habido un levantamiento en el pueblo de Oviedo  y necesito ir a ver qué ha pasado-

 

-¿y porque tienes que ir tu?- normalmente nunca sale del castillo, bueno no es que sucedieron muchos levantamientos, o no al menos que yo me enterara,

 

-por que soy la reina y estoy a cargo del bienestar de esta tierra- llegamos al gran recibidor donde un hombre de larga cabellera y traje en tonos rojos oscuros se paseaba viendo las pinturas,

 

-¿maestro Cristofano?- el hombre se giró para encontrarnos en la parte baja de las escaleras,

 

-reina Karen, el papa Alejandro VI me ha enviado para enseñar a su hijo el arte de la pintura- se presentó el hombre de larga cabellera, se veía sucio pero inspiraba suficiencia,

 

-bienvenido sea- mi madre le extendió la mano y el hombre depósito pequeño beso en sus nudillos,

 

-el es Liam- se hizo a un lado para presentarme al hombre,

 

-príncipe- se inclinó y asenti educadamente con la cabeza,

 

-disculpenos un momento- el hombre, se desconcertó pero no le di importancia -¿por cuantos días estaremos fuera?- todo era muy repentino y perdería mis clases,

 

-Liam parece que no me he dado a entender- parecía estresada como lo había estado desde que había muerto mi padre -iré a Oviedo con tu tío Simón, me llevaré a tus hermanas pero tu tendrás que quedarte aquí- llegamos a hasta su habitación donde estaban las niñas y las maletas para su viaje

 

-¿porque no me llevaras contigo?- ¿no ire con ella? estaba comenzando a preocuparme iba a llorar, no me quería quedar solo,

 

-porque no puedes perder clases Liam, porque necesita haber alguien en la casa y porque ya es hora de que tomes responsabilidades en esta casa- ¿responsabilidades? diablos tengo 12 años, pensé, pero no dije nada,

 

-señora- entró en la habitación una de las sirvientas, interrumpiendonos, mi madre asintiendo con la cabeza la animo a continuar,

 

-han llegado buscandola de roma- dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo,

 

-si es el maestro Cristofano lo ha enviado el papa, ya lo hemos recibido- le confirmo mi madre mientras se volvía hacia la habitación y buscaba algo con la mirada,

 

-no señora es el cardenal Louis- dijo de nuevo la sirvienta,

 

con un bufido, pero no sorprendida, mi madre se encaminó de nuevo al gran recibidor, tampoco es que fuera algo nuevo, desde la muerte de mi padre el papa enviaba una vez al mes al cardenal Filipo a revisar cómo iban las cosas por Asturias, muy amable de su parte claro, es solo que envio a un tal Cardenal Louis y a el no lo conocían,

 

-¿es usted el cardenal Louis?- preguntó mi madre ahora si con el asombro brillando en su cara,

 

-así es señora, me ha enviado el papa Alejandro VI- saludo a mi madre con una sonrisa muy cálida,

 

-si lo se, cada mes envía al cardenal Filipo, es solo que me ha sorprendido... -lo señaló de pies a cabeza -lo joven que eres- era verdad el cardenal Filipo así como todos los hombres del papa eran hombre muy mayores y este joven que se presentaba como cardenal no encajaba en ese rango, poseía unos ojos azules brillantes muy profundos, una piel blanca con una sonrisa espectacular enmarcada con unos labios rosados, el cabello castaño cayendole por la frente, era joven.

 

-¿cuantos años tiene?- preguntó mi madre,

 

-17 señora- contestó el joven con un suave sonrojo sobre su piel blanca,

 

-santo cielo ¿cómo has llegado a ser cardenal tan joven?- mi madre estaba escandalizada, era gracioso verla asi,

 

-el papa Alejandro VI cree que soy apto para el puesto- una risa sardónica atrevo los labios de mi madre,

 

-debí haberlo supuesto- dijo muy bajito y sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacia las escalera y comenzó a subirlas, mas tarde escuchando la platica de mi madre con el tío Simón afirmaron lo mas seguro era el nuevo puto del papa, que después de todo, no dejaba de ser un sucio Borgia, lo que sea que eso significara,

 

-lamento verdaderamente no poder atenderlo en su visita, tengo que salir en este instante a atender unos asuntos en Oviedo, mi hijo Liam se quedará aquí, el lo atenderá en lo que sea posible para hacer su estancia aqui lo mas placentera posible, al igual que toda la servidumbre- desapareció en la cima de las escaleras,

 

-tengo que ver al maestro Cristofano- le dije -esta señorita lo llevaré a su habitación para que se instale- la sirvienta que estaba escondida a un lado de las escaleras se acercó y le pidió que lo siguiera, el cardenal me respondió con una sonrisa y la siguio,

 

-maestro Cristofano, una disculpa, tenia unas dudas, pero ahora ya lo puedo atender- me acerque a él que había visto toda la escena desde de la esquina del gran recibidor,

 

-no se preocupe joven príncipe, el papa me ha enviado-

 

-lo se- lo interrumpi, era preferible empezar con las clases cuanto antes, no queria empezar en que estaria solo en el castillo por unos dias,

 

-si he hecho varios retratos para el papa y al enterarse de la pérdida del maestro Andrea me ha enviado para enseñarle el arte de la pintura- este hombre estaba presumiendo y no me gustaba

 

-la semana pasada terminamos con el cuerpo de la mujer, empezamos a estudiar el cuerpo del hombre supongo que podemos continuar con eso ¿no?- tal vez el hombre es bueno en su trabajo, pero a kilometros se ve que era un idiota, era mejor concentrarnos en lo que se supone me enseñaria,

-creo que será lo mejor- su tono había cambiado era firme y autoritario -quiero ver sus trabajos sobre el cuerpo de la figura femenina- se acercó, esperando, supongo, que lo guiará para enseñarle mis trabajos, lo cierto que todas estaban guardadas en el estudio del maestro Andrea,

 

-las haré traer mañana, las guarda el maestro en su estudio- el hombre parecía molesto, yo no era de su agrado -supongo que puede darme una tarea para desarrollar esta semana y guiarme sobre la marcha, mientras revisa mis trabajos anteriores- su cara estaba roja, todos los artistas eran egocéntricos y temperamentales,

 

-creo que será lo mejor- repitió su frase de hacía unos momentos,

 

-supongo que el maestro Andrea le enseño a hacer bocetos- me dijo y asentí con la cabeza, era obvio no podría pintar sin primero tener un boceto,

 

-entonces esa será su tarea, hará cuantas bocetos pueda de modelos masculinos en diferentes poses- dijo con aire de suficiencia, como si fuera a ganar algo,

 

-¿cuantos?- pregunte

 

-¿cuantos que?- me pregunto confundido

 

-¿cuantos bocetos quiere? hacer cuantos bocetos pueda no es un número- ahora si estaba enojado, no estaba seguro porque, de hecho no sabia porque tambien yo estaba enojado, tal vez porque mamá se iba y no me llevaba con ella o tal vez porque estaba asustado de quedarme solo,

 

-empiece por hacerlos yo diré cuando detenerse, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que conocer la ciudad y conseguir algunos modelos- asentí, con mi mano le mostré la puerta para que saliera,

 

 

 

*****

 

15 minutos después el cardenal y yo despediamos a mi madre, a mis hermanas y al tío Simón, sentía miedo, estaba a cargo del castillo, no sabia que hacer,

 

-¿qué le ha parecido el maestro Cristofano joven príncipe?- dijo el cardenal distrayendome de mis pensamientos,

 

-un idiota- dije sin pensar, sentí el ardor en mis mejillas -lo siento- había dicho una mala palabra enfrente del cardenal,

 

-no se preocupe joven príncipe, no le diré a su madre, además, el maestro Cristofano puede ser una grandisimo idiota la mayor parte del tiempo- me dijo sonriendo, mi cara seguramente se desfiguró en asombro, hasta donde mi comprensión me dejaba entender los hombres de dios no podían blasfemar,

 

-¿no se supone que usted no puede maltratar?- le pregunte aun asombrado,

 

-tampoco se supone que puedo ser cardenal y mírame- me dijo extendiendo los brazos y girando sobre su eje haciendo flotar su sotana,

 

-la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla- le dije, y era verdad,

 

-no te preocupes por eso, en que trabajaras con el maestro- me pregunto, regresamos al castillo,

 

-termine de pintar el cuerpo de la mujer con el maestro Andreas, comensariamos con el cuerpo masculino esta semana, que es lo que haré con el maestro Cristofano- le dije guiandolo hacia una de las salas en el segundo piso -quiere que haga bocetos, ha ido a la ciudad a buscar modelos-

 

-yo podría ser su modelo joven príncipe- su voz era algo chillona al igual que su sonrisa, pero en esa frase su tono bajó, era ronca, era suave,

 

-son modelos desnudos ¿puede?- le pregunté, pero entendí que aunque no podía, si queria lo haría, solo me sonrió y le pedí que me siguiera a mi estudio,

 

 

*****

 

-por favor que nadie nos interrumpa hasta que termine de trabajar- repetí la orden de siempre después de que la servidumbre ordenó todo el material, como lo hacia siempre cuando me encerraba con el maestro Andreas para trabajar, no dije que haría bocetos del cardenal desnudo a nadie, por mucho que no lograra comprender sabía que no debía,

 

-¿que debo hacer joven príncipe?- me pregunto mirando fuera por una de las ventanas, la luz iluminaba su cabello castaño y hacía brillar sus ojos azules, sus labios se abrían bajó una sonrisa que no pude descifrar,

 

-llameme Liam cardenal, desnúdese- le pedí

 

-entonces llamame Louis, Liam- me dijo con su extraña sonrisa, evidentemente se divertía, aunque no sabia porqué, comenzó por desanudar el cinto rojo en su cintura, con los pies se quitó los zapatos y después ágilmente se saco la sotana negra por la cabeza y quedó totalmente desnudo,

 

era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer continuar con esto, pero el cardenal amablemente se había prestado a servir de modelo por lo que no podía rechazarlo ya estando desnudo,

 

-recuéstese en ese sillón- le dije señalando el que quedaba debajo de la ventana, con una luz que creaba sombras sobre su mismo cuerpo, el mismo que había utilizado con las modelos femeninas

 

-pareces que tienes problemas con tutearme- dijo acomodándose en el sillón, recargado con el brazo en el reposabrazos extendiendo sus piernas, una sobre otra,

 

-nunca he tuteado a nadie- le dije, tome un pedazo de carbon para empezar con el boceto, la conversacion habia terminado

 

comencé con su cabeza, con el cabello que brillaba ambarino bajó la luz del sol que caía hasta su frente, con los ojos siempre había tenido problemas para representar la profundidad en ellos y era un poco más difícil en los ojos claros, continúe con su nariz fina y sus labios rosados que descansaban tranquilos en su lugar, su cuello y garganta que cada tiempo pasaba saliva, sus hombros y sus clavículas, sus pectorales y sus brazos, su pequeña pancita y su vientre, sus piernas torneadas y rodillas, tobillos y pies pequeños, casi había terminado, unas sombras por aqui y otra por allá, entonces me di cuenta de un espacio en blanco en su entrepierna, me resistía a  mirar las partes íntimas de cardenal, pero ese espacio en blanco se veía mal, se me había dificultado ver a mi madre después de dibujar y pintar el cuerpo de la mujer, sabia que despues de esto no podria mirar a la cara del cardenal

 

-¿estas pensando cosas indebidas Liam? estas sonrojado- diablos, no había me habia dado cuenta de mi sonrojo,

 

-¿cosas indebidas?- esa parte no la había entendido,

 

-supongo que eres muy joven- me dijo y decidí no contestarle, tenía 12 años mi juventud era obvia,

 

miré su entrepierna descansaba tranquila por su pierna derecha, tenía vello por encima como la parte íntima de la mujer, de color castaño como el cabello en su cabeza, me pregunto ¿si algun dia yo tambien lo tendre? o ¿si algún día mi entrepierna será así de grande?

 

-creo que terminado- le dije dejando el carbón y limpiando mis dedos con un trapo, esperaba que el cardenal se cambiara y después se acercara a ver mi trabajo, todos siempre quieren verse cuando los pintaba o dibujaba, el no, se acercó mirándome a los ojos y desnudo, me rodeó y se colocó detrás de mí, después se agacho recargando su barbilla en mi hombro cerca de mi cara.

 

-eres bueno Liam, pero no creo que mi pene sea tan grande- su aliento golpeó mi mejilla, un cosquilleo que atravesó mi torso hasta mi entrepierna me hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios,

 

-¿no?- de seguro me sonroje mas, si es que era posible, mi voz había salido como un ronroneo suave, no se que me pasa, me siento nervioso y mi cuerpo tiembla,

 

-no Liam, pero gracia por el alago- su cabeza se inclino y sus labios rozaron la carne suave de mi cuello, mi cuerpo se estremecio y mi piel se erizo, al tiempo que en mis pantalones algo no muy nuevo sucedía, se me dificultaba pensar

 

me perdí el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro y abrí los ojos asustado, buscandolo, solo se había erguido y pude ver su torso desnudo, sentía su calor y entrepierna pegada a mi hombro, dio un paso atrás y me tomó por los hombros para girarme en el banco, sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, el negro en sus ojos se habia expandido hasta casi hacer desaparecer el azul, tenía miedo, pero no hice nada, baje la vista instintivamente buscando su pene, no se porque, estaba más grande,

 

-¿quieres tocarlo?- me pregunto siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada, se irguió de nuevo y se acercó, asentí con la cabeza, mi voz me había abandonado

 

levante mis manos, temblaban y sudaban, antes de tocarlo levante la vista para mirar a sus ojos pidiendo permiso, el solo sonrio y asintio, trague saliva, el sudor caía por mi frente y sentía mi corazón palpitar muy fuerte, estaba mareado, hundi una mano en el vello de la parte superior y con la otra la tome su longitud, era extraordinariamente larga y suave, esponjosa a falta de otra palabra que lo describiera, jale hacia atrás instivamente y se descubrió ante mí, una gota brillante salio de ahi y el sol arrancó unos cuantos destellos, estaba sorprendido, intercalaba miradas entre el pene del cardenal y su mirada, el solo sonreia y de su garganta brotaban suaves suspiros, no se porque, no lo pense mucho, pero llevé mi lengua a la gota en la extremidad de su longitud y lami, un gruñido gutural escuche justo en su estómago, era dulce como las fresas pero no tan fuerte, levante la mirada y en los ojos del cardenal había una expresión de asombro, había hecho algo malo, por eso estaba enojado, solté su entrepierna y baje mi mirada al suelo, si le decía a mi madre estaría en graves problemas,

 

-lo siento- le dije, mis ojos se agolpaban de lágrimas cuando la mano del cardenal tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo,

 

estaba cerca y despues senti su lengua rozando mis labios, era embriagador, cerré los ojos, no se porque pero si cada vez que sentía al cardenal cerca, cerraba los ojos, todo se intensificaba, su labios presionaron mis labios y se alejo,

 

-tengo un sabor dulce ¿no?- su voz me hizo abrir los ojos, en sus labios estaba esa sonrisa extraña, pero esta vez tambien encontre calidez, el fantasma de sus labios descanzaba en mi boca, su sabor me hizo extrañarlo, se alejó hacia sus ropas y comenzó a cambiarse,

 

-Liam se un buen anfitrión y llévame a conocer el pueblo- asenti

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andreas Mantegna, pintor reconocido de finales del siglo XV.
> 
> Cristofano dell'Altissimo, pintor reconocido de finales del siglo XV por haber hecho algunos retratos del papa Alejandro VI.
> 
> el nombre real del papa Alejandro VI es Rodrigo de Borgia.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿porque ha hecho eso cardenal?- el carruaje vibraba por las llantas golpeando contra las piedras de la calle, el paseo era lento aunque no había mucho que ver, pocas eran las calles que eran dignas de visitar,

-¿porque me hablas de usted? ¿y a que te refieres Liam?- su voz llegaba amortiguada por el ruido de las ruedas, el cardenal observaba fascinado como si se tratara de una ciudad erigida en oro,

-lo de antes- atropelle cada palabra que salía de mi boca, sentí el ardor en mis mejillas cuando el cardenal se acomodó en su asiento y se quedó mirándome fijamente,

-yo no lo hice Liam, tu me tocaste, yo no he hecho nada- sus sonrisa era tan gigantesca que casi amenazaba con extinguir el océano en su mirada, se giró de nuevo a la ventana, a mirar estupefacto la mugre que había afuera, y era verdad, él no había hecho nada, era yo el que lo había tocado,

-¿qué es lo que tanto te llama la atencion ahi afuera?- sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la tarde, el cardenal era encantador,

-todo- respondió simplemente sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla,

-¿todo?- se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y palmeó sus manos sobre sus piernas,

-ven- me dijo -te enseñaré- tambaleante me levanté de mi lugar en el carruaje y camine hacia el, me sente en sus piernas -¿dime que es lo que ves?-

-mugre- contesté casi sin pensar, senti la sangre acumulandose en mis mejillas de nuevo,

-¿en donde?- pregunto mirando en todas las direcciones, como si buscara algo del tamaño de un perro o incluso de una moneda,

¿en donde?...

-en todos lados- le dije como aclarando un hecho obvio,

-no Liam ¿en donde esta la mugre?- se veía consternado como si no pudiera ver la mugre en cada piedra del camino,

-en todos lados Louis, en cada ladrillo de esa casa, en ese perro tuerto de ahí, en las manos de esa mujer que vende pescado, en los pies de ese anciano descalzo, en la ropa de ese niño- ahí estaba toda esa suciedad, toda esa mugre, y la gente viviendo con ella como si de vivir entre humanos se tratatara, estaba empezando a pensar que el cardenal no estaba bien de la cabeza,

 

-eso que tu vez Liam- golpeo la pared del carruaje y ordenó al conductor que se detuviera unos minutos -eso que tu vez Liam, no es mugre, puede ser que esos ladrillo tienen mucha tierra porque hace muchos años un hombre la construyó para vivieran en ella su familia, quizá ese perro sea el único amigo de un niño huérfano y estoy seguro que para él ese perro tuerto no esta sucio, quizá esa mujer se llena de olores vendiendo pescado porque su hijo necesita medicinas muy caras, estoy seguro que los pies de ese anciano se han llenado de tierra de los fantásticos lugares que ha visto, se ha mojado con las aguas más claras y hermosas que jamas tu y yo podremos ver, estoy seguro que sus pies se han llenado de la tierra de todas las personas que caminarón descalzas antes que él ¿te puedes imaginar las increíbles historias que te podría contar? quizá la ropa de ese niño esta llena de tierra porque él no tiene sirvientas que laven su ropa como tu- su sonrisa se transforma en algo que puedo decir que es condescendencia,, como si tuviera lastima de que no pudiera ver las cosas como él las ve, golpeó de nuevo el coche y ordenó al conductor que siguiera,

-esas personas, viven como viven y hacen lo que hacen, porque es el resultado de sus vidas, de las decisiones que han tomado- trato de explicarme al ver mi confusión,

-malas decisiones- afirmé de nuevo casi sin pensar,

-lo que estoy intentando hacerte entender Liam, es que no podemos juzgar a las personas por sus elecciones, nosotros en su lugar quizas hubieramos decidido abandonar a la mujer con sus hijos, o morir de viejos en un callejón sobre nuestros orínes, o hacía mucho habríamos dejado morir a nuestro hijo enfermo-

-si eso no es mugre card... Louis, ¿entonces que lo es?- al parecer tenía un erróneo concepto de lo que es la mugre, llegamos a la plaza principal de la ciudad, demasiado ostentoso y pretencioso para mi gusto, pero aquí se paseaban los mejores apellidos del lugar,

-¿conoces a esas señoras que van ahí?- asentí, era la esposa del banquero, una mujer de piel blanca y cabello en tonos rojos y naranjas como el fuego, la otra era esposa de un perfumista, trabajo para mi padre y ahora lo hace para mi madre, en algunas ocasiones,

-la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y naranja es la esposa de Simon Boccanegra que supongo debes conocer, pues manejo varios negocios con tu padre, ella de seguro es la mujer más sucia de Asturias, se metió con el esposo de la mujer que lo acompaña, la esposa de Renato de Florencia, que supongo tambien conoces porque ha perfumado a varias cortes en toda europa incluyendo la de tu madre, encima de adúltera, es ambiciosa, codiciosa- las mujeres sonríen mientras caminan con mucha seguridad ostentado telas y joyas envidia de cualquier mujer,

 

-mira ahi esta el banquero- se acercó el banquero a su esposa saludando con un beso en los nudillos a la esposa del perfumista -en una vez me confesó haber robado varias fortunas otorgando préstamos imposibles de pagar, unos de ellos fueron mis padres -de su rostro había desaparecido la luz y esa sonrisa que parecía explotar en emociones- no tenían mucho, apenas una casa y unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra, aun teniendo tanto sigue robando -exudaba lastima en cada palabra de su última frase- dicen que mandó a elaborar banquetes para unos cuantos invitados y tira a la basura todo lo que sobra, habiendo tantos niños en la calle muriendo de hambre, orgias, robos, violaciones, el mundo es más horrible de lo que parece-

-¿tu eras uno de esos niños?- me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era melancólica, triste.

-después de que mis padres perdieron lo poco que tenían, les fue imposible darme de comer y me dejaron en un convento, desde entonces no los he vuelto a ver- el dolor atravesó su rostro normalmente alegre,

-¿tienes hermanos?- su cabeza descansó en mi hombro de nuevo, como en el estudio, y sus labios presionaron un casto beso en mi cuello, era agradable, como la piel erizandose en todo mi cuerpo, desde entonces añore el contacto humano,

-la última vez que vi a mi padre me aferraba a su pierna y le pedía que no me dejará en ese lugar, cuando por fin soltó mi agarre corrió por la calle, llorando, mi madre estaba a una calle viendo todo, sosteniendo su estómago, estaba embarazada- un sentimiento extraño entró en mi cuerpo subiendo por mis piernas y encarnandose en mi estómago, nunca había sentido lastima, y no por el cardenal, sino de mi, apenas me podía imaginar lo horrores de su infancia y yo me molestaba y hacía berrinches si no me gustaba la comida,

intente imaginar como seria perder a mi madre, quizá sería igual de mal como cuando perdí a mi padre, pero mi padre había muerto, los padres del cardenal lo había abandonado ¿y si mi madre no volvía?

-no, no, no- el cambio repentino en el humor del cardenal me confundió -no llores Liam, todo esta bien, yo estoy ahora y tu madre regresara en unos días, no llores- sentí el familiar cosquilleo de una lágrima cuando cae por la mejilla, levante mi mano y la detuve en la comisura de mis labios,

-lo siento, no es bueno que cuento esto a niños de tu edad, eres aun muy pequeño, lo siento Liam- me giro en sus pierna y me acuno en sus brazos, comencé a necesitar de esas muestras de afecto, mi madre no era muy cálida, se preocupaba por nosotros, pero no mostraba amor, la calidez y ternura del cardenal son reconfortantes, me colgue a su cuello como lo hacía cuando abrazaba a papá, comencé a extrañarlo de nuevo,

-algún día serás un gran rey Liam, tu compasión y amabilidad harán un gran hombre de ti- levanté el rostro para verlo a los ojos, estaban llenos de preocupación, los cerro y me prepare para su beso, fue tierno y suave, como siempre lo seria conmigo,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon Boccanegra, cantante de opera, sobrino de Guglielmo Boccanegra fundador de uno de los bancos mas grandes de Europa en el siglo XIV.
> 
> Renato de Florencia, alquimico-perfumista (quimico), famoso por perfumar la corte de Catalina de Medici en el siglo XIV.


	5. Chapter 5

El cardenal se ganó mi confianza, era agradable compartir tiempo con él, es inteligente y divertido, además de que me gustaba la manera en la que me tocaba, sus dedos sobre la piel de mi cuello me obligaba a cerrar los ojos y suspirar, mis piernas se emblandecían y mis mejillas ardían, él lo disfrutaba también, me veía con una gran sonrisa y apretaba más sus dedos sobre mi cuello.

Después del paseo por la ciudad y las lecciones por la ciudad volvimos a la mansión, el resto del día paso sin más complicaciones, una merienda y una cena ligera, un poco de piano y nos fuimos a dormir, en la cama por la noche mi cuerpo urgía en su toque, pero en mi mente sabía que estaba mal, que no era bueno, la manera en la que mi madre lo desprecio me lo decía, pero era humano, demasiado humano.

Era la primera vez que tenía un deseo carnal, era la primera vez que mi cuerpo ardía en calores que quemaban desde adentro, fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo ardió en deseo por un hombre.

-quiero mostrarle algo- le dije en el desayuno, y estaba inmaculado en su sotana negra y cinturón rojo, sus ojos brillaban con la misma jovialidad del día anterior,

-¿Qué será lo que quiere mostrarme el joven príncipe?- pregunto como si hablara con su mente,

-quiero mostrarle la cámara del sol- la sirvienta que llenaba la copa de agua derramo agua sobre el mantel, decidí ignorar su asombro y como era regañada por otra sirvienta que tomaba su lugar,  entendía el asombro, después de la muerte de mi padre solo mi madre, yo y la encargada de la limpieza de la mansión teníamos acceso a la cámara del sol, nadie más.

-la cámara de tu padre es una leyenda dentro de las paredes de Roma- se limpió la boca y pidió que retiraran sus platos –no hay tesoro en el vaticano que se compare con la belleza de la cámara del sol- se extrañó por el hecho de que transcendiera de esa forma.

-no puedo creer eso posible- estaba seguro de que debajo del Vaticano había tantos tesoros como cristianos en el mundo.

-tal vez no fui claro, el tesoro Vaticano es especial por su oscuro valor pero brilla desde la oscuridad, en cambio la cámara de tu padre brilla como el sol y más que el tesoro vaticano y solo está hecho de cristal y delgadas láminas de plata.

Quería que tuviera sentido, pero en mi mente la cámara del sol era valiosa solo por sus recuerdos y ciertamente cualquiera que conozca la historia de la iglesia  tenía esa oscura necesidad de saber que secretos ese tesoro.

-y me encantaría conocer la cámara del sol, pero tendrá que ser en mi próxima visita, esta mañana he recibido una carta del papa y tengo que regresar inmediatamente- un nudo se apretó justo debajo de mis pulmones,

Espero que terminara mi comida y me  pidió que lo acompañara a empacar, lo seguí hasta su habitación y me senté en la cama viéndolo arreglar sus pertenencias, era grácil pero lento, delicado pero inmenso, su presencia estaba cargada de cierta energía eléctrica que ya comenzaba extrañar,

-¿Por qué tiene que marcharse?- pregunte más por miedo a quedarme sin la supervisión de un adulto que por el hecho de que se tenía que ir,

-¿Por qué te aflige, volveré el mes que entra?- no por el cardenal, era por mí y mi miedo a quedarme solo en aquellas gigantescas paredes.

-es que mi mamá…- me sorprendí por la lágrima que acaricio mi mejilla, odiaba mis miedos infantiles y la facilidad que tenía para llorar cuando estaban cerca.

-tu mamá volverá pronto, y tu estas suficientemente grande como hacerte cargo- me extendía su mano, la tome y me acerco a su cuerpo, me abrase a él y respire el perfume en su sotana, sentí el peso de sus besos en la cima de mi cabello.

Sabía que estaría bien, pero no quería estar bien solo, así que me propuse enfrentarme a ello y parecer más maduro para cuando el cardenal volviera, tal vez así sería más de su agrado.

Una hora después subían las valijas del cardenal a su carruaje, aun con miedo y el mismo nudo debajo de los pulmones, resistí, y no llore, estaría bien.

Se acercó y beso mi cabello de nuevo, me gustaba eso, era nuevo y siempre producía cosquillas por toda mi espalda, lo abrase, un adiós y se subió a su carruaje, lo vi hacerse pequeño hasta desparecer en el horizonte.

Quise correr y meterme bajo mis sabanas y no salir hasta que volviera mi madre pero también por el mismo horizonte por el que se había ido el cardenal venia el Cristofano y tenía que atender sus clases de pintura.

Para mi sorpresa su técnica era entretenida, había llegado con un muchacho que parecía enfermo, sus huesos sobresalían sobre sus ropas llenas de mugre, olía a sudor, orines y alcohol, al principio solo sentí repugnancia, después sorpresa y después interés en los motivos de Cristofano.

-¿crees que la belleza solo se encuentra en las cosas que brillan, en las mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas de un niño con ojos verdes y problemas de sobrepeso?- ciertamente era el estereotipo de belleza, asentí.

-digamos que esto es la otra cara de la belleza, ve la mugre en su ropa, la mirada perdida y sin brillo, los huesos saliendo en sus rodillas y costillas, ve la carnosidad en sus labios resecos- podía ver cada cosa que el Cristofano le señalaba pero no veía belleza –eso son rastros de vida, son rastros de su tránsito por la tierra y del tiempo a través de él, eso también es belleza.

El día sorprendentemente era perfecto para practicar pintura al aire libre, no podía encerrarme con el aroma de ese chico en una habitación, suficiente eran los gases de algunos químicos en las pinturas.

La servidumbre alarmada y asquea, estaba apurada por lavar el olor del vagabundo que se había quedado impregnada en cada habitación que había cruzado hasta el patio, era gracioso verlos trabajar eran como hormigas huyendo despavoridas del haz de luz.

Una vez que la servidumbre había acomodado todo el equipo y estábamos instalados espere instrucciones, se movía de lado a lado del muchacho, viéndolo de pies a cabeza, como estudiándolo pero también haciendo lujo de su pretensión, caminaba con altanería y las florituras de un comediante, de seguro coqueteando con alguna sirvienta.

Se paró enfrente de él, con su mano izquierda en el mentón del chico le levanto la cara obligándolo a alzar la vista hasta sus ojos, imagine que querría que lo dibujara en alguna pose extraña, se giró y con su mano derecha que me acercara.

Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque hasta quedar a unos 5 pasos de él, con sus dedos hizo que el vagabundo inclinara la cabeza hacia la derecha, pensé que me mostraba el brillo que arrancaba de la barba espesa y sucia, de ahí se sucedieron las cosas demasiado rápido, Cristofano golpeo al vagabundo justo en la mandíbula, llevaba la mano anillada, se había preparado para ello, el hombre cayó al suelo con un hilo de saliva y sangre corriéndole de la boca, sentí los brazos de una mujer, sirvienta, rodeando mis hombros y alejándome de la violenta escena.

-deténganse- ordeno a la mujer que me protegía –no me volví loco-

Su sonrisa se desencajaba en una mueca maligna y tenía los ojos desorbitados, el vagabundo llevo su mano a la boca y palpo el líquido que escupía, extrañamente su sangre estaba demasiada viva para el hombre tan lamentable que la contenía.

-eso hacía falta- sonreía de una manera burlona e incómoda, altanera –ahora el cuadro está completo, por fuera- se acercó y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, como lo había hecho el cardenal, pero esto no era placentero, era incomoda, sin mencionar su ligero aliento a alcohol-puede ser una mierda, pero por dentro es igual a nosotros, y eso es lo que quiero que dibujes.

Cuando tome el carboncillo temblaba mi mano, la escena era por demás cruel, la suciedad por sí sola no podía ser bella y la sangre sumada solo hacia un cuadro grotesco.

Trate de enfocarme en la imagen y no en la oleada de sentimientos que me llenaban, el asombro y estrés de la servidumbre, la tristeza del hombre y mi miedo, una trazo y un vistazo, un trazo y un vistazo, me pregunte que pensaba el hombre cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no derramo ninguna, pero me pregunto si pensaba que había hecho de su vida y como había terminado siendo pisoteado de esta cruel y vil manera.

Cristofano alago la técnica de Mantenga en mis bosquejos, pero desvirtuó mi habilidad para realizarlos, mientras me dedicaba a dibujar cada mancha y cabello en el cuerpo del vagabundo.

No me di cuenta del miedo y estrés que sentía hasta que mi cuerpo toco el agua caliente de la tina de baño, todos mis músculos se relajaron y fue como un extraño peso desapareciera, mi respiración fue lenta y suave.


	6. Chapter 6

Apaciguado el levantamiento mi madre regreso dos días después, nada había cambiado, la casa seguía en pie y yo seguía vivo, lo cual la hizo orgullosa, después de eso ya no tuve tanto miedo de quedarme solo.

La técnica de Cristofano aunque brutal había arrojado resultados que a mi madre le habían gustado - _cuanta realidad-_ dijo cuando vio algunos bocetos y una pintura que comenzaba a tomar forma.

En cuanto al cardenal Louis tanto ella como mi tío estaban agradecidos de que no estuviera en casa para su regreso, aunque obviamente lo esperaban el mes siguiente, algo en su forma de referirse a él como “la puta vaticana” le hacía parecer más repugnante y sucia de lo que la palabra era ya en sí.

Mi vida comenzó a cambiar también, pues según mi tío era hora de que comenzara a buscar una sucesora al trono de mi madre, la idea me era simplemente cruel, ¿remplazar a mi madre mientras ella estuviera viva? Eso jamás sucedería mientras estuviera vivo, sin embargo mi vida y realidad eran muy distintas a lo que tenía imaginado, - _ni siquiera la vida te pertenece_ \- dijo mi tío cuando me rehúse a cumplir su idea de visitar a unas niñas de buen apellido.

-¿a qué se refiere mi tío?- una fiesta de presentación en sociedad, que no se supone que eso solo lo hacían para las mujeres,

-habrá una fiesta en esta casa, donde te presentaremos ante la sociedad indicando que estás buscando desposarte- fría, peinaba el cabello de mis hermanas y me respondía sin siquiera mirarme,

-¿que no se supone eso solo lo hacen para presentar mujeres?- era lo que la etiqueta dictaba,

-los tiempos cambian Liam y tu tío cree que es lo mejor- y mi tío que iba a saber lo que era mejor para mí,

-no están apresurándose mucho, quiero decir, hace apenas 4 días me aferre a tu falda llorando y me da pena admitirlo- el sonrojo grito en mi cuello y mejillas,

-no estoy diciendo que te casaras el día de mañana, o la semana que entra o siquiera este año, estamos buscando una buena mujer con la cual te puedas comprometer y casarte llegada la hora-se veía un poco alterada.

-¿la hora de que?- era extraño, primero la fiesta y luego la premura.

-la hora en que alguien tenga que asumir mi lugar- dijo secamente, había algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, algo que no sabía quizá,

-¿es necesaria la fiesta? Digo me siento como una puta y tú me estas ofreciendo al mejor postor-no sé qué vino más rápido, si el golpe en mi mejilla o el dolor.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando me tuve que casar con tu padre?- la vi a los ojos atrapado por la furia en ellos, las niñas lloriqueaban bajito al fondo,

-sentía asco de tu padre que necesitaba emborracharse para poder tocarme- algo se desgarro, un dolor que no podía sentir físicamente.

-¿de qué hablas?- mi voz no fue más que un murmullo roto.

-hasta el día de su muerte nunca ame a tu padre, nunca lo ame- las lágrimas  brotaban de mis ojos, nublándome la vista y corriendo por mis mejillas.

-él te amaba- incluso se podía ver en el aire el dolor de mi voz,

-los amaba a ustedes, a ti y a tus hermanas, no a mí, el que nosotros estuviéramos juntos no fue más que conveniencia política- su uña se clavaba en mi pecho, ¿que intentaba con esto? ¿Porque estaba tan molesta?.

-no es verdad- grite al borde del desgarro.

-¿y qué importa lo que tu creas? A nadie le importo cuando el cerdo de tu abuelo le concedió un lugar en su corte a mi padre como pago por mí- como podía ser tan cruel, esto tenía que ser un sueño o esta no era mi madre –A nadie le importo cuando el maldito viejo se quedó mirando mientras tu padre me violaba, según el para asegurarse de que cumpliera con mis funciones de esposa- las saliva se agolpaba en sus labios –maldito pervertido- susurro al final

-cállate por favor- me tire en el suelo y me hice un ovillo,

-a fin de mes daremos una fiesta de presentación en sociedad, y comenzaras a recibir propuestas, y escogerás una y te comprometerás con en ella y en 2 años o máximo 3 te casaras con ella- con una fuerza de la que no era consciente me levanto del suelo con un solo abrazo y me abrazo.

-bienvenido al mundo real- susurro sobre mi cabeza, un gélido escalofrió me recorrió, como podía ser tan hiriente en un segundo y al siguiente pretender que el dolor no estuviera ahí.

-levántate y límpiate la cara, nadie puede verte llorar, no pueden pensar que el futuro rey es un debilucho- en su rostro había serenidad, la furia volcánica había desaparecido.

Regreso detrás de mis hermanas y continuo cepillando sus cabellos, si esto era lo que le ofrecía a su hijo, apenas podía imaginar lo que aguardaba para mis hermanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiestas de presentación en sociedad: estas fiestas eran particularmente utilizadas para presentar a un mujer que entraba en la edad perfecta (en esos tiempos) para contraer matrimonio, la edad en la que una mujer entra en edad optima para casarse puede variar según la época, para fines de esta historia pongamos que la edad idónea es a los 15 o 16.


	7. Chapter 7

3 semanas pasaron como estrellas fugaces ante mis ojos, los preparativos para mi presentación en sociedad no se hicieron esperar, un gran banquete, una orquesta para armonización del ambiente, un circo para el intermedio y  muchas invitaciones enviadas por todo el mundo. Y con ello debía pretender que todo estaba bien, mis clases normales y el profesor Cristofano intentando acaparar todo mi tiempo, en algún momento de esas 3 semanas todo el mundo se olvidó que aún era un niño o al menos a nadie le importaba.

Algunas sirvientas volteaban a verme con insolencia, como si supieran algo que yo no, otras con  pena si lamentaran mi futuro, no sabía cuánto estaba por cambiar todo lo que conocía.

-Liam- llamo mi madre una noche entusiasmada por algo, a parte el libro a un lado y puse atención a lo que sea que la tuviera tan contenta.

-lee esto- recibí de su manos una carta de papel amarrillo como los pétalos de una girasol, con una caligrafía hermosa pero artificial, como si se hubiera transcrito muchas veces hasta obtener este resultado.

_Su alteza el Rey Yaser, ha recibido su invitación a la presentación de su hijo en sociedad y ha aceptado asistir a tal evento, al cual asistirá con sus primogénitos y su esposa, esperando contar con su hospitalidad y guía mientras dure su estancia en sus tierras…_

Intento darle un sentido a lo que estaba leyendo y porque su madre estaba tan emocionada.

-veo que te has adelantado- dijo mi tío a mi madre, entrando en la habitacion

-santo cielo- mi madre se sobresaltó –no te escuche llegar-

-¿Qué piensas Liam? Es una buena oportunidad- llego hasta el borde de mi cama,

-¿para qué?- realmente no entendía, y la exasperación en la cara de mi madre y mi tío también eran evidentes.

-Liam el rey Yaser gobierna las tierras que dan acceso al medio oriente- y entonces pude saber de qué iba todo, había escuchado varias veces a mi madre y a mi tío hablar de lo que supondría para su corona el abrir rutas de comercio hacia el medio oriente.

Si a pesar de que profesaban un odio mortal hacia el Papa Alejandro VI obtener su gracia era vital para ellos.

-oh ya veo- dije simplemente, me sentí como un títere, algo sucio y desmoralizado como un objeto que vende o se presta.

-eh alégrate muchacho- creo que fue de la única vez que mi tío me dio una palabra de aliento –las mujeres allí son unas hermosas doncellas-

-es tu obligación mantener en alto el nombre de tu padre, el de tu corona y sobreponer tu felicidad al bien superior, solo piensa y elige bien- su palabras chocaron contra mí como la brisa contra la piedra.

-¿el bien de quien perdón?- reí por lo gracioso de sus palabras, “el bien superior” querían status y dinero ese era su “bien superior”

Mi sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como llego, últimamente las bofetadas de mi madre eran demasiado constantes e incluso mágicas, después de golpearme asentía a lo que pedía y obedecía sin dudar.

-ellos estarán aquí mañana, en alguna hora de la tarde, así que prepárate y piensa bien lo que haces- dijo en un susurro muy suave, casi parecía una amenaza y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-tal vez, cuando crezcas, entiendas lo que tu madre y yo estamos haciendo por ti, pero aun si no lo haces nunca tienes que obedecer quieras o no- mi tío también salió.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mi rostro, intente volver a mi libro, pero las ideas venían a mi mente, en ese momento no era diferente a una puta callejera a excepción de que yo era más caro.

 

Al día siguiente por la tarde me encontré con mi madre, mis hermanas, mi tío y la servidumbre entera afuera del castillo recibiendo un carruaje rojo y dorado, jalado por unos impresionantes caballos negros.

Del carruaje bajo un hombre de edad media

-de las tierras de oro y mirra al sur del continente el Rey Yaser y su familia- dijo el hombre doblándose por la mita en una especia de ovación.

Primero bajo el que supuso era el rey de Yaser un hombre de baja estatura pero de mirada calculadora, después bajo la que supuso era su esposa con un velo que cubría toda su cabeza menos sus ojos, seguida por 3 niñas, dos pequeñas y una que parecía un poco mayor, no pude distinguir sus edades esa primera vez.

Mi madre dio un paso adelante y mi tío le siguió por detrás, con gracia y delicadeza propia de una reina comenzaron las presentaciones, preste atención intentando aprender los nombres de la familia de rey Yaser cuando por el rabillo del ojo pude ver otra figura bajando del carruaje, un niño esta vez.

-y ese es mi hijo Zayn- dijo el hombre, _Zayn_ saboree su nombre en mi lengua.

-él es mi hermano y consejero real Simon II- mi madre comenzó a presentar, intente volver la mirada, pero estaba atrapado en la piel dorada del niño, estudie con calma su rostro cincelado, sus ridículas pestañas y sus pequeños labios rosados.

-Liam- llamo mi madre para que prestara atención, y de mala gana me volví y me presente al hombre.

-así que tú eres el pequeño que se ha convertido en hombre- note su tono la burla, pero asentí, vi al chico, Zayn, reírse burlonamente al fondo de la escena.

-bien- interrumpió por fin mi madre el momento incomodo –quiero presentarlo ante la corte, mis sirvientas  les mostraran a sus hijos donde están sus habitaciones-

Mi madre y tío caminaron a la par del Rey y detrás la esposa de él, sabía algo acerca del tipo de vida por aquellas lejanas tierras y las mujeres estaban relegadas a ser nada más que esclavas sexuales o accesorios.

Me quede a un lado de la puerta, como dando la bienvenida a los hijos del rey Yaser y a todo su corte, o sirvientes, la verdad no lo sabía.

Sentí el peso de una mirada, y encontré al niño de pestañas ridículas observándome fascinado por alguna extraña razón, pero no solo era fascinación también había un poco de arrogancia y altanería, en ese momento pensé que nos llevaríamos mal, pero de nuevo no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

-Liam- mi madre llamo de nuevo obligándome a perder al chico de vista otra vez –tu vienes con nosotros- en ese momento supuse que ya que estaba buscando esposa, ya era apto para entrar en la sesiones de la corte.

Trate hasta de seguir observando al chico, pero este ya no me veía, estaba perdido en la decoración del castillo nada particular para nosotros quizá, hasta que lo perdí de vista, y decidí enfocarme en lo que sea que sucedería a continuación.

Entramos a la sala de reuniones donde la corte ya estaba esperándonos, estaban destinadas 3 sillas en un extremo, donde se sentó mi madre, yo a la izquierda y mi tío a la derecha, en el otro extremo de la mesa habían dispuestas 2 sillas, en una se sentó el rey Yaser pero su esposa permaneció de pie.

-honorables miembros de la corte, gracias por acompañarnos en la recepción del Rey Yaser y su familia que nos visitan para la presentación de nuestro amado príncipe, Liam- odie cada palabra que dijo mi tío, un repentino entendimiento me asalto, haciendo que me diera que cada segundo que pasaba era menos libre.

La mayor parte de la reunión se fue en presentaciones y presunciones, suponía que nadie tan importante como el rey Yaser llegaría después, porque no quería pasar por esto otra vez.

Una vez hubo terminado la reunión de corrí a mi habitación, era indignante ver a todo el mundo hablar de mi futuro y no poder ser partícipe de ello, desde ese momento odie la sensación de impotencia, me trague mis lágrimas de nuevo.

-adelante- grite cuando llamaron a la puerta unos minutos despues, me senté en la cama y respire profundo intentando ahogar el enojo.

-Liam- mi madre se adentró en la habitación con unos ojos castaños detrás de ella, al instante me puse nervioso, no sé porque pero lo estaba.

-el príncipe ¿Zayn?- volteo a ver al chico, para preguntar con la mirada si había pronunciado bien su nombre y el chico asintió – no puede pasar todo el día con sus hermanas, así que lo he traído para que se hagan amigos, tus hermanas están enseñando a las hermanas del príncipe el castillo, deberías hacer lo mismo, estaré con sus padres en el patio- antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta alcanzo a ver un hombre con todo el cuerpo cubierto con ropas holgadas y oscuras, al estilo de los visitantes.

-no te preocupes por él, es mi guardián-  me dijo Zayn como respondiendo a mis pensamientos, su ingles era perfecto, aunque con un marcado acento extranjero.

-lo siento soy Liam- me ruborice por la falta de educación, me levante de la cama y le extendí la mano.

-lo sé- contesto el secamente evitando mi mano, lo mire obviamente extrañado por sus acciones.

-es un placer…-

-basta de tonterías- me callo a mitad de frase –odias esto tanto como yo, no tenemos que ser amigos ni nada por el estilo- sentí un escalofrió, sus palabras era reforzadas por su acento y presencia imponente, era una cabeza más alto, y algo más musculoso.

-lo siento- me sentí tonto ¿Por qué me estaba disculpando?

-¿porque te disculpas?- al parecer él estaba pensado lo mismo.

-no sé, lo sien…- me quede a la mitad, y pude sentir la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas.

-eres muy lindo- se acercó y apretó un dedo entre mis cejas, no me había dado cuenta que está arrugando el entrecejo y fui consiente también de mi puchero.

-sería fascinante tener a alguien como tú en mi harem-su cara se torció con una sonrisa lasciva, sabía lo que era un harem y sabia para lo que servían las mujeres en uno.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte sorprendido por el hecho de que tenía un Harem y no tanto porque me quería en él.

-13- seguía con sus ojos mi reacciones, sentí su mano deslizarse debajo de mi barbilla, hasta  mi garganta, sus dedos se apretaron suavemente, intente alejarme de su agarre pero con su otra mano atrapo mi cadera y me apretó contra su cuerpo, pude haberlo empujado lejos, pude haber llamado a alguien, pero mis manos colgaban flácidas a mis costados, respire pesadamente como levanto con su muñeca mi cara para verlo a la cara.

-¿y tienes un harem?- sentía el aliento del chico moreno en mis mejillas, y así de cerca estudie sus ojos dilatados por la excitación, la pude reconocer, sus piel brillaba tostada por el sol abrazador, sus ojos alargado enmarcados por sus negras y largas pestañas, su mandíbula cuadrada, lo tuve que hacer, tuve que reconocer que el chico era hermoso, así como lo era Lou… el cardenal, pero aún más exótico.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?- su aliento me golpeo de nuevo obligándome a cerrar los ojos, sentí mis rodillas ceder bajo mi peso, el rodeo mi cintura con su brazo impidiendo que me estampara en el suelo, esta debilidad era nueva.

-eso significa que tú has tenido…-  desee no haber comenzado esa frase, pero la palabra restante broto como el vómito de mi boca –eso significa que tú has tenido sexo- cerré fuerte los ojos, sentía que si los abría algo malo sucedería.

-bueno si- pude sentir la risa en su voz -¿tú no?- negué con la cabeza,

-bueno puedo arreglar eso- y un segundo después sentí el peso de sus labios contra los míos, me estaban besando de nuevo, y era bueno.

Un penoso gemido broto de mis labios, y estaba seguro de que me sonroje más allá de lo posible, fue humillante por la débil que me sentí, fue humillante por la extraña necesidad de su calor y de su cuerpo alrededor del mío, era todo tan nuevo y abrumador, que también era placentero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harem, se designa así a un grupo de mujeres propiedad de un solo hombre.
> 
> en cuanto a lo relacionado a las tierras que dan acceso al medio oriente esto obviamente no es así, puesto que no es una isla o nada igual por el estilo, es un país dentro del continente accesible por cualquiera de sus fronteras, pero para fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo de este fic supongamos que solo se puede acceder a esta tierra por un pequeño pedazo de tierra.
> 
> digamos que las cosas que suceden aquí son posibles y reales.


	8. Chapter 8

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su boca me exigió abrir la mía, extrañas esencias y sabores nublaron mi cabeza cuando su lengua se abrió paso impetuoso entre mis labios y después entre mis dientes, bailaba y chocaba contra la mía, gemía y chillaba, era mi modo de pedirle más.

Tan placentero y magnifico desapareció todo contacto de su cuerpo  sobre el mío.

Chille y abrí los ojos para verlo desde el suelo dé pie frente a mí, con una sonrisa extraña y una llama ardiendo en sus pupilas, mi conciencia muy en el fondo ¿Cómo había llegado al suelo?

-más- rogué, seguro era patética la imagen de un príncipe próximo a convertirse en rey rogando por el contacto de otro hombre, otro príncipe, aunque para mí en ese momento  él se había convertido en dios, tan exótico y hermoso, dios no pudo haber creado a un humano con arrolladora belleza, por eso él debía ser un dios por sí solo, ninguna fuerza en el universo lo pudo haber imagino y después creado.

Me abrase a sus piernas delgadas y me restregué como por instinto a su entrepierna, respire y aspire desesperado el aroma que desprendía su miembro duro junto a mi cara, era como la ambrosia del cuento griego que una vez que comías no podías dejar de hacerlo.

Sus manos se acunaron en mi quijada y me obligo a levantar la vista hacia la suya, me contemplaba con paciencia y ternura.

-no llores- no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que me lo dijo.

-será tuyo si me lo pides- arrugue el entrecejo como si no supiera que era lo que intentaba decirme, como si no supiera cual era el objeto de mi deseo.

-quiero tu pene- le dije en un susurro con miedo de que alguien me escuchara, con miedo de que él no me escuchara.

-es tuyo entonces- se inclinó y me tomo de las manos ayudando a ponerme de pie, me llevo de la mano hacia la puerta y  de ahí hasta el jardín,

-¿A dónde me llevas?- mi voz era pequeña, o al menos así lo sentía, a si me sentía yo frente a él,

-tú me llevas a conocer los alrededores- me regalo una de esas sonrisa que me desarmo, quería ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

-pero dijiste que…-

-no dije que sería ahora- se detuvo justo en la línea de árboles  que rodeaban la mansión -¿Qué hay más allá?-

Lo quería, lo que sea que él me fuera a dar lo quería justo en ese momento.

-más árboles- conteste molesto, para él se divertia, la forma en que se ensanchaba su sonrisa me lo decía, esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de mirar.

-¿y más allá?-

-más árboles- conteste de nuevo- más árboles y más allá un lago- segui adivinando sus preguntas.

-llévame- me dijo dando vuelta hacia la mansión de nuevo –tomemos un caballo-

-está muy lejos es media hora de camino- le dije siguiéndolo detrás.

-puede que haya te entregue lo que quieres-

Llevábamos medio camino recorrido, el había asegurado a nuestros padres que era mejor que fuéramos solo en un caballo, que asi no nos separaríamos y perderíamos, tras que su padre asegurara  a mi madre y a mi tío que él podía cuidar de los dos mi madre autorizo un caballo para nosotros, él hubiera querido usar uno de sus hermosos sementales pero venían desde muy lejos y necesitaban descansar.

Tomamos el más fuerte y rápido de los caballos, el que generalmente utilizaba mi tío,  iba fuertemente sujetado a sus ropas como si el caballo fuera galopando a gran velocidad pero Zayn (mi dios personal) iba disfrutando de la naturaleza a su alrededor, recordé que en sus tierras áridas esto sería un paraíso.

Tras estar lo suficientemente alejados de cualquiera que nos pudiera ver me cambio de lugar y me sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, ahí pequeño como me sentía me abrace a su pecho y descanse mi mentón sobre su hombro.

A momentos me llenaba de su hermoso rostro de dios, de la luz ambarina que arrancaba destellos de sus ojos asombrados por el paisaje, me llene de su calor, de la sensación de su cuerpo.

Tal vez fue la ensoñación, quizá sus poderes hermosos los que me hicieron sentir el trayecto relativamente corto, a la velocidad que viajábamos haríamos el doble de tiempo, pero ahí estaba el lago frente a nosotros, no sé cuánto tiempo cabalgamos.

A mi pesar me tuve que separar de su cuerpo para bajarnos del caballo, tenía cierto respeto por el animal que llevo a tomar agua y espero hasta que se sacio y volvió a la hilera de árboles para atarlo a uno.

Para mí el escenario no tenía nada de maravilloso, con él en escena nada más podía serlo, pero en cambio el, parecía estar asombrado, como lo había estado durante todo el camino.

Estaba agradecido por haberme dejado tocarlo y tenerlo tan cerca, de haberme dejado adorarlo, pero estaba molesto porque aun quería ese objeto de mis deseos y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

-no lo sé- acepte, quería eso que tenía entre sus piernas y me hacia una idea pero no terminaba de contestarme internamente ¿para qué?

-en este momento hay hormonas en tu cuerpo-comenzó el- haciendo despertar tu libido-

Y  sabía que la libido era mala, dios castigaba el deseo de la carne con el infierno.

-me deseas- me descubrí recostado sobre la hierba y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí- y cuando me tengas, me sentirás tan dentro de ti que me recordaras por el resto de tus días-

Su aliento me golpeo y mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras mi dios permanecía impasible y hermoso, sus manos recorrieron mi entrepierna y me estremecí, explote y me desvanecí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ninguna aclaración para este capitulo, espero lo disfruten y comenten. escucho criticas y sugerencias.


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar de su promesa el joven príncipe, Zayn, no me volvió a tocar, solo eran pequeño roces de su piel o su ropa contra mí, lo suficiente para acelerarme el corazón pero tan poco para dejarme deseando más contacto.

En momentos, su sonrisa era burlona y cruel cuando se daba cuenta que me hacía arder en un deseo desconocido para mí, en otras ocasiones me veía con la misma necesidad con que yo lo veía y me orillaba a nada de dejarme caer de rodillas y pedirle que me tocara que me hiciera sentir bien, aunque nunca lo hice, solo me quedaba de pie implorándole con la mirada.

A 3 días de la presentación en sociedad, la ciudad de llenaba de personas que venían de varias partes del país para presentar sus hijas al joven príncipe, el rumor claro traía a invitados no inesperados pero su madre había dicho que era algo bueno, asi habría más de donde escoger , como si de una cosecha se tratara, aunque aún no supiera exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer en la fiesta, mi madre había decido que me mantuviera cerca de ella para estar al tanto de cómo se desarrollaría el evento, varias cachetadas después, desesperada me mando a mi habitación.

También estaba por el mes lo que significaba que el cardenal no tardaría en llegar.

Un dia antes de la presentación una cálida mano en mi mejilla me hizo despertar para ver la brillante sonrisa del cardenal sentado en mi cama.

-¿Qué está mal Liam?- me pregunte cuando me abrase a su cuerpo, no supe si fue algo en mi aspecto o solo la desesperación en mi gesto lo que le extrañaba.

-todo- en ese momento todo lo estaba, me sentía sucio por la maldita fiesta, sentía una necesidad de ser tocado, ese maldito engreído solo se había alejado como si mi sola presencia le causara malestar.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-tócame Louis- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces –tócame hazme sentir bien, por favor-

La sonrisa y el brillo en los  ojos del cardenal amenazo con ahogar el fuego, acuno mi mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio mis labios, solo basto para hacerme arder igual que al sol.

-todos en la casa salieron a la ciudad para los últimos arreglos, desvístete voy a cerrar la puerta-

En ese entonces no sabía porque quería que me desnudara, no sabía que podían hacer dos hombres desnudos, entendía que podía pasar entre un hombre y una mujer pero no dos hombres, sin embargo, para cuando el cardenal su hubo asegurado de la puerta yo me encontraba de pie desnudo a un lado de la cama, de nuevo ese extraño brillo en la mirada amenazó con hacerme echar para atrás pero el deseo de ser tocado era más fuerte, y en el fondo sabía que el cardenal no me haría daño.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el cardenal me acomodo en medio de la cama y separo mis muslos para acostarse sobre su estómago entre ellos, hundió su nariz en la piel debajo de mis testículos la caricia de su respiración fue tan erótica y placentera, que me hizo jadear, abrumado por el cumulo de sensaciones cerré los ojos al mundo y me aferre a la sabana y como si estas evitaran que mi cuerpo se despegara del suelo.

Acaricio con su nariz el saco de mis testículos hasta que roge por más, quería más, mi cuerpo se sentía bien, eso era todo lo que importaba, me ordeno mantener los ojos abiertos en todo momento y sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo, eran suaves sus caricias y a la vez estaba seguro que ardían como el mismo infierno.

El cardenal lamio desde debajo de mis testículos hasta un de mis pezones que mordisqueo para después para al otro y regresar de nuevo para amamantarse de ellos, el aire comenzó a faltar en mi pecho y supe que algo andaba mal cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, con todo mi poder luche para no cerrar los ojos como el cardenal  lo había ordenado pero las fuerzas me estaban abandonando,  el cardenal movió los labios y algo parecido a “relájate” llego hasta mis oídos, fue parecido a una explosión, el aire entro en mis pulmones y la habitación dejo de dar vueltas.

Aun luchando por no dejar los parpados caer, me distraje con la cálida humedad sobre mi vientre, pequeñas gotas cristalinas brillaban en mi estómago, en ese momento me pregunte si era la misma sustancia en los pantalones que encontré el otro dia cuando regrese del paseo al lago con Zayn, dije gracias o al menos lo intente.

-aún no he terminado- ese brillo estuvo de nuevo ahí.

Tomo mis piernas y las doblo hasta mi pecho, puso mis manos debajo de mis rodillas para detenerlas, me exponía de una manera humillante, ofrecía mi culo al cardenal.

Murmuro algo que no pude entender antes de enterrar su lengua sin piedad en mi agujero, trate de alejarme pero me mordió la nalga y con sus manos detrás de mis muslos los presiono más fuerte contra mi pecho, en ese momento pensé que era sucio, y que el cardenal estaba totalmente loco, aunque por una parte creo que lo disfrutaba por que no grite para pedir ayuda, si yo hubiera llamado a alguien eso hubiera terminado, la casa no estaba totalmente sola debía haber alguien allí siempre, pero no solo hice, gemí mientras podría jurar que sentía su lengua bailar dentro de mi estómago.

No había dolor, solo un millón de placenteras sensaciones que amenazaban con desbordarse.

Asi como el ataque empezó, la lengua del cardenal se deslizo fuera de una manera agradable, el cardenal apareció ante mis ojos deslizo a lo largo entre mis nalgas su pene, brillaba húmedo y poderoso, debió notar mi deseo de poner mi labios alrededor de él, porque me dijo que después me enseñaría como podía hacerlo feliz con mis labios.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue algo parecido a mi piel desgarrarse, el cardenal me penetraba lento pero a un ritmo constante hasta que pude sentir su pesado saco golpeando contra mi culo, aun ahí todavía no grite, comenzó a salir y justo antes estar fuera completamente se deslizaba dentro de golpe, no era un dolor placentero, era un placer doloroso, en momentos, cuando se enterraba hasta el fondo, había algo que se sentía asombroso, y otra veces solo él fue placer.

El último golpe fue el más doloroso, de una manera imposible se enterró aún más, no podía decidir si el dolor de mi ingle era más fuerte por mis piernas que colgaban alrededor de la cintura o el de mi interior deformándose por la intrusión.

Cuando se deslizo fuera de mí un estremecimiento me hizo vibrar sobre la cama, mis piernas entumidas volvieron sobre mi pecho y mi culo se elevó por el aire, la lengua del cardenal volvió dentro de mí y sus labios succionaron alrededor de mi agujero.

Fue agradable la sensación del cardenal invadiendo mi cuerpo,  no sabía si de verdad era amor, pero mi cuerpo se sentía amado, cada pedazo de piel sensible y adolorido se sentía amado por el atención del cardenal, el cardenal quizá me amaba y esa era su manera de demostrárselo.

El cardenal se encargó de vestirme, me abrazo y beso en todo momento, me sentía mimado, algo que no sentía desde la muerte de mi padre y hasta ese momento no sabía que extrañaba, finalmente me arropo de nuevo en la cama.

Lo vi caminar hasta la puerta y se giró para verme.

-te amo- me susurro.

Mis ojos se cerraron por un repentino cansancio, debajo las lágrimas me llenaban, alguien de verdad me amaba.

*****

Por la tarde, todos estábamos sentados en la sala  mi madre y tío Simon, el cardenal y la familia de Zayn, algo cambio en este último sus miradas y sonrisas retorcidas hacían que se me erizara piel.

-¿estas listo para tu presentación?- me pregunto su padre.

-si señor-

-¿Qué tipo de mujeres prefieres?- tanto el cardenal como Zayn parecieron se atragantaron con su comida.

-¿no creo que mi hijo piense en esas cosas aun?-

-¿entonces porque lo presenta en sociedad?- bingo por fin un poco de razón, todos veían del padre de Zayn a mi madre, esperando una respuesta.

-de cualquier forma te deseo suerte con cual sea tu elección y toda la fortuna-

Por mi primera vez desde que llego puse atención al hombre, al rey, al padre de Zayn, aunque de tierras lejanas y de costumbres tan antiguas podía ver en sus ojos una sabiduría, y lo respete, por haberme mostrado que mi madre no tenía una respuesta para todo, y no en todo ponía tener razón, esa dulce debilidad y humillación la saboree como de un caramelo lo hace un niño.

Fue ese punto en la historia de todo ser humano en que un niño se da cuenta que su padre no es dios.

Agradecí por los buenos deseos y pasamos el resto de la cena en charlas insustanciales, cuando el cardenal se despidió para hacer sus oraciones, le pedí permiso para unirme a él.

-¿de verdad quieres rezar?- me pregunto en el pasillo rumbo a su dormitorio.

-no pero no quería permanecer en el comedor, el hijo del Rey me hace sentir incómodo y lo último me hace que quiero es estar en la misma habitación que mi madre-

-ciertamente creo que tu madre se está apresurando, pero incomodarte su presencia no es algo que debas permitir que suceda, en cuando al chico lo vi mirarte y sonreírte demasiado ¿ha intentado acercarse a ti?- aunque no me veía, voltee en otra dirección el ardor en mis orejas y mejillas, no podía creer que iba mentirle a un cardenal.

-no, apenas hemos hablado- por lo menos no fue totalmente una mentira.

Acomodados arrodillados junto a la cama con los puños presionando mi frente en lugar de rezar trate de poner un poco de orden en mi vida, primero el cardenal estuvo en mi cama como lo estaría como con una mujer, lo sabía, estaba ansiando más del cardenal y esperaba lo mismo de Zayn quería saber que se sentiría tener a otro hombre dentro, podía ver en mi mente a Zayn tomándome de la misma manera que lo había hecho el cardenal; estaba por elegir a una mujer que se convertiría en mi mujer apenas la ceremonia pudiera realizarse.

Casi podía sentir el infierno quemando mis rodillas.

-¿te lastime?- el cardenal me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿perdón?-

-esta mañana ¿Qué si te lastime con eso?-

-me hizo el amor y si me duele cuando me siento por eso he intentado todo el dia permanecer de pie-

-lo siento Liam pero no me pude contener, eres tan hermoso- me recargue contra la mano con acariciaba mi mejilla.

-no lo haga, no se disculpe, no se contenga, demuéstreme cuanto me ama- tome entre mis manos la suya y bese cada yema de sus dedos.

-sabes también que este es nuestro secreto ¿verdad? Nadie puede enterarse-

-¿está mal lo que hicimos?- sentí mi pecho apretarse,

-no cariño, no está mal, es solo que algunas personas no lo entenderían pero si lastimamos a nadie en el proceso de ninguna manera puede estar  mal-

Cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién?- mi corazón golpeaba salvaje contra mi pecho, el cardenal simplemente volvió a su posición.

-Zayn, estoy buscando a Liam ¿está aquí?-

-¿dejas que te llame por su nombre?- cuchicheo.

-yo lo llamo por el suyo- le dije poniéndome de pie, alejándome de su escrutadora mirada.

-hablamos después cardenal-

Al otro lado de la puerta Zayn me veía fijamente, como si  tuviera algo extraño en la cara.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo haya adentro? Estas pálido, por encima de tu palidez normal-

-nada solo estaba rezando ¿Qué necesitas de mí?-

-nada solo vine a decirte que mañana por fin voy a hacerte mío, me muero de ganas- mi rodillas en ese instante amenazaron con ceder.

-espera ¿asi no más? después de evadirme la semana entera- un golpe de ira me dio de lleno.

-se cuánto odias la fiesta que dará tu madre mañana, piensa que con esto te burlaras de todos allí cuando te entregues a otro hombre, además, no creía poder resistirme con tu boca tan hermosa, de solo verte hablar ya puedo sentir como se sentirán alrededor de mi pene-

-espera ¿en dónde? ¿A qué hora?- pregunte cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

-en tu habitación, justo antes del discurso de tu tío-


	10. Chapter 10

Mi fiesta de presentación se desarrolló como esperaba, totalmente aburrida, el centro de atracción era el joven principie traído desde tierras áridas, mi madre la reina y su hermano, mi tío, el consejero.

El cardenal en presentación del papa era otro que tenía la atención de los invitados, alabanzas y absurdas invitaciones llegaban al cardenal para hacerlas llegar al Papa, el cardenal en cambio les sonreía y asentía ante las peticiones, no interesado en nada mas allá de lo que sea parecía que pensaba.

Con Zayn sucedía algo extraño, una masiva y potente ola de celos lo inundaba, estaba rodeada de mujeres y pretendientes y es que la belleza del muchacho opacaba todo brillo ahí, todo en cuanto a belleza refiere giraba alrededor de él.

Un gran banquete, mucho vino y ron, mucho entretenimiento y personas comerciando con sus hijas era tal y como se lo esperaba, personas que se solo se acercaban a presentarse y presentar a sus hijas, todas ellas muy hermosas, con sedas y satines, y mucho maquillaje.

Lo que no se esperaba era que las doncellas, niñas y algunas apenas adolescentes, odiaban esto tanto como el, la cara de frustración e ira era visible en todas, al parecer ninguna quería ser vendida por un título y todo el oro del reino, lo bueno es que yo tampoco las quería.

-Príncipe de Asturias, Liam primero, vengo ante usted y la corte de su madre a presentar a mi hija Danielle-

Liam asintió al hombre y este se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a una adolescente morena apenas unos cuantos años más grande yo, con una característica melena de risos alborotado, menuda y con un andar grácil, casi danzarín.

-Mucho gusto Danielle y gracias por venir-

-un placer mi señor- _mi señor_ esas palabras pesaban como acido en mi lengua.

Lo que parecía un ir venir de niñas y adolescentes, de gráciles andares, y educadas palabras parecían no terminar desde que se puso el sol en el horizonte, la fiesta estaba por enfermarme, y no es que no pudiera ver la belleza en algunas chicas era solo que no estaba interesado en el momento.

Por ejemplo la chica que estaba inclinada ante mí, tenía una figura esbelta y ágil, un rostro pequeño pero una nariz que arruinaba el conjunto, ella no era el cardenal y simplemente tampoco era Zayn.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hombres más hermosos que las mujeres? Y era en más de un simple sentido físico, claro que era el cardenal y Zayn en físico eran insuperables, pero también estaba esa alegría y sonrisa enérgica en el cardenal o el coqueteo candente y mirada que parece ocultar algo en cada acción de Zayn, no había nada de ello en las pretendientes.

-lamento interrumpir- Zayn rodeo a la pretendiente y con mucha insolencia se acercó hasta donde me encontraba sentado, en silencio agradecí su presencia en mi soledad y porque la ola de celos había desaparecido –es hora-

Levante un poco la cabeza y vi como todos los invitados volvían al salón a través de la puerta que daba al patio, una imagen de ganado en el corral me hizo sonreír.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto a Zayn cuando pasaron las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, a las habitaciones superiores donde estaba la suya y la de Zayn.

-al establo- contesto estoico que me jalo de la mano para que se apresurara.

-¿Por qué?-

-cuando se den cuenta que no estas te buscaran allí, y cuando se den cuenta que tampoco estoy en el salón nos buscaran en mi habitación, nadie nos buscara en el establo-

-¿pero y si…?-

-nadie lo  hará, nos ocultaremos en el carruaje en el que he llegado-

Corriendo, en menos de 10 minutos llegaron al establo, mientras avanzaban al fondo del establo donde estaba el carruaje, busco con el rabillo del ojo al peón que cuidaba la cabelleriza pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Una vez dentro del carruaje se quedó de pie al centro del mismo, comenzó a girar alrededor de mí, con la cabeza baja y andar que le recordaba a la de ciertos animales al acechando su presa.

-de rodillas- su imperiosa voz no dejo duda alguna de lo que estaba pidiendo, y deseoso también de lo que avecinaba deje sus rodillas descansar suavemente en el suelo del carruaje.

-ahora me voy a desnudar, pero no me puedes tocar y tampoco tú te puedes tocar-

En silencio asentí y vi a Zayn deshacerse poco a poco de su traje, revelando con cada prenda un pedazo de piel cobriza y perfecta, el calor que irradiaba ese cuerpo esbelto era sofocante dentro de los límites del carruaje, pero no quería detenerme.

Revelo ante mí una asombrosa y larga erección, ancha en la punta y delgada en la base, la acariciaba perezosamente.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- al parecer me quede observando su pene por largo tiempo porque me veía con una sonrisa burlona desde arriba.

-si- jadee.

-bien ahora vas abrir la boca y vas a sacar la lengua, voy a deslizar mi pene dentro de tu boca y lo voy a deslizar en tu garganta- no había manera posible que esa gigante cabeza cupiera en sus labios.

-no creo que pueda-

-claro que puedes, abre la boca y saca la lengua-

No creyendo que fuera posible, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Gemí cuando la punta de su pene acaricio mi pene y probé el gusto de su semen y piel; cayó en un espiral de placer y se inclinó hacia el frente obligando a entrar la cabeza del pene en su boca, y como lo intuyo era tan grande que no iría más allá.

Con maestría comencé a succionar a la vez acaricie con su lengua la parte inferior de la cabeza del pene de Zayn, un jadeo agudo me hizo saber que iba por buen camino, además de otro trago de líquido preseminal.

Decido a obtener el mayor placer posible de esto, acune el saco de sus testículos y succione más duro, trague cuanto pude obtener, era poderoso su sabor picante, amargo y asombrosamente perfecto.

Abrí los ojos y vi que me veía con algo extraño en sus ojos con el ceño fruncido encima.

-¿lo estoy haciendo mal?- pregunto muy a su pesar por que se tuvo que sacar el pene de su boca.

-no de hecho no- su ceño se suavizo pero aún estaba eso extraño en sus ojos –desnúdate quiero verte-

Dando un pasa atrás se sentó y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo su pene de forma perezosa con ese giro suave en la punta antes de volver a la base, mientras yo comencé a desnudarme suavemente como él lo  hizo fallando terriblemente en mi deseo por seguir adelante con ello, parecía un hambriento frente un pedazo de pan, temblaba de excitación y respiraba agitado.

-pon tu pecho sobre el asiento- le señalo el asiento frente a él.

Mi trasero se levantó en el viento cuando lo hice, y como el asiento en un poco bajo tuve que doblar mis rodillas un poco, el carruaje parecía especialmente hecho para aquello porque ahora mi trasero estaba al aire y mis nalgas se habían abierto en el último momento, era un poco humillante para un príncipe, pero en ese momento solo era un hombre, no,  un adolescente con las hormonas recién despiertas.

Jadee cuando una dedo comenzó a presionar suavemente en mi agujero, pugnando por entrar sin mucho esfuerzo, estaba húmedo, el aire olía a Jazmín por lo que supuse que era algún aceite.

Cuando la caricia se prolongó se convirtió en una tortura, el dolor en los muslos y el esporádico placer le estaban haciendo deslizarse al suelo.

-Zayn por favor- rogo de nuevo, necesitaba seguir adelante.

Odio cuando perdió el contacto de los dedos de Zayn, con mucha dificultad Zayn lo levanto para acostarlo sobre la espalda en el asiente, Zayn se sentó entre sus piernas y las apoyo sobre sus hombros.

-¿siento que estoy haciendo algo mal?- el ceño fruncido y lo que parecía ira en sus ojos eso me lo decían, no era lo que Zayn esperaba de mí.

La cabeza del pene se presionó contra mi agujero, seria doloroso, al menos mientras estuviera la punta en la entrada, pero también me aterrorizaba que tuviera que entrar hasta el fondo para no soportar la ancha punta.

Y sin previo aviso se deslizo la ancha cabeza dentro de mí y en una sola pero lenta estocada se deslizo todo el camino.

Fue abrumador, y la punzada de dolor se desvaneció una vez que sentí los testículos de Zayn contra la curva de mi culo, empezó un ritmo furioso y despiadado, definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba, todo el tiempo se veía muy sereno y creía que en esta parte seria de esa manera, pero no era menos placentero cada vez que sentía el pene de Zayn causando estragos cerca de su estómago.

-tan profundo, tan lleno, tan bueno- jadeo.

-fue ese hombre ¿verdad?- Zayn se detuvo y sintió su corazón palpitar en sus garganta-  el cardenal ¿no es asi- se quedó callado, intentado abrirse camino en el abrumador placer para responder.

-habla- grito saliéndose de mí.

No sabía que responder, no podía poner en evidencia al cardenal sin perjudicarlo, y obviamente su silencio daba a Zayn la respuesta que quería.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto abriendo más mis piernas en una invitación.

Zayn se deslizo sobre su cuerpo penetrándolo de nuevo esta vez de una forma que causo mucho dolor.

-hace una semana aun conservabas tu virtud y ahora que el cardenal llego se ha ido, no se tu Liam pero a mí no me gustan los platos de segunda mano- susurro peligroso en su oído.

Salió de mi comenzó a desvestirse.

abrumado por el cumulo de emociones y la pasion ahora extinta comenzo a temblar y llorar, tenia miedo por las repercusiones, pena de que ya no me deseara.

-espera déjame explicar por lo menos- dije en un vago intento de detener la furia que me dirigía.

-date prisa tenemos que volver a la presentación de tu tío-

En la entrada del establo Zayn lo detuvo y con las mangas de su traje intento limpiar las lágrimas que caían libres por mis mejillas, creía que lloraba por el rechazo de Zayn, pero ahora estoy seguro que llore por miedo a lo que sucedería si alguien se enteraba.

-deja de llorar- era gentil pero la ira en su mirada me dejaba ver que cuanto le había molestado todo el asunto de mi virtud –un príncipe heredero al trono no dejar que nadie lo vea llorar-

-creo…- _que te quiero._

 _-_ ¿Qué cree señor?- el tono y el título que utilizo para dirigirse a mí, me dejaron helado.

-creo que te quiero- dije al fin

-quieres lo que ya no puedes tener- suspiro –sabes que lo arruinaste ¿verdad?-

-¿es tan importante mi… mi virtud?-

-pude haberte sacado de aquí, y te habría mantenido a mi lado con la frente en alto, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que algo que me pertenece ha sido tocado por otro hombre-

-no es para tanto y el cardenal es una buena persona-

-desde este momento declaro mi odio y vergüenza por ese hombre, por que puso las manos antes que yo en ti-


End file.
